se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hosni Mubarak/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Karl Carstens - Sin imagen.jpg| West German President Karl Carstens hosted Mubarak at lunch in the president's official residence soon after his arrival. UPI ARCHIVES. Feb. 7, 1982 Hosni Mubarak - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Richard von Weizsäcker Hosni Mubarak & autógrafo, Foto Firmada. Ebay Hosni Mubarak - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Dr.Dr.h.c. Johannes Rau empfängt den Präsidenten der Arabischen Republik Ägypten, Mohamed Hosni Mubarak, zu dessen Besuch der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, der gemeinsame Beratungen mit Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder und dem russischen Präsidenten Wldimir Putin über den Aufbau einer internationalen Anti- Terror- Allianz beinhalten soll. Bundespräsidialamt Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| German Federal President Horst Koehler (R) welcomes Egypt's President Husni Mubarak in the snow flurry at Bellevue Palace, Berlin, Germany, Friday 10 March 2006. Photo: Bernd Settnik Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier and Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak. Dpa Report Helmut Schmidt - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Februar 1982: Hosni Mubarak und der deutsche Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt an einer Pressekonferenz in Bonn. Rund ein halbes Jahr zuvor wurde der Luftwaffenoffizier Präsident Ägyptens. (Bild: Imago) Helmut Kohl - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Auch mit Schmidts Nachfolger Helmut Kohl amüsierte sich Mubarak allem Anschein nach prächtig. Das euphorische Händeschütteln fand 1989 bei einem Treffen in Paris statt. Spigel Gerhard Schröder - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder & Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak at the opening, October 2003. Hussein.amanallah at English Wikipedia Angela Merkel - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| The uprisings in the Arab world have prompted much hand-wringing among Europeans, who worry that the West has been too lenient with the region's autocrats. Here, German Chancellor Angela Merkel welcomes Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak during his visit to Berlin in September 2010. dapd Francia * Ver Alain Poher - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian president Hosni Mubarak (R) is welcomed by French president of Senat Alain Poher (L), on December 12, 1986, at the Senat in Paris, during his official visit to France. Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| SYND 17 3 79 EGYPTIAN VICE PRESIDENT MUBARAK VISITS D'ESTAING AT ELYSEE PALACE. AP Archive François Mitterrand - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Foto de época del presidente Fran231; o Mitterrand se encuentra con el vicepresidente egipcio Hosni Mubarak. International Magazine Services Hosni Mubarak - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FILE - In a July 25, 2002 file photo, French President Jacques Chirac, right, and his Egyptian counterpart Hosni Mubarak gesture during a news conference at the Elysee Palace in Paris. Egypt's vice president says Mubarak resigned on Friday, Feb. 11, 2011 as president and handed control to the military. (AP Photo/Michel Euler, File) Hosni Mubarak - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| France's President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) greets Egypt's President Hosni Mubarak as he arrives at the Elysee Palace in Paris, August 30, 2010. REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Juan Pablo II con Hosni Mubarak. ABC Benedicto XVI - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI Meets Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak at Vatican on March 13, 2006. España * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Juan Carlos I y Mubarak, derrocado en Egipto. Felipe González - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| En la imagen, Felipe González y Hosni Mubarak aparecen junto a sus esposas a la hora del almuerzo. Sección Nacional. ABC Hemeroteca 14 de enero de 1987 Hosni Mubarak - José María Aznar.jpg| Mr Mubarak held discussions with Jose Maria Aznar. AP. BBC Hosni Mubarak - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero (izda.) y Hosni Mubarak, en Sevilla. (Foto: EFE) Italia * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (L) shakes hands with Italian President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (R) during a courtesy visit to Italian President in Quirinal Palace in Rome, 22 February. Mubarak will head for Bonn on Tuesday for talks with German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder. Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Palazzo del Quirinale, 24-07-2001. Il Presidente Ciampi con il Presidente della Repubblica Araba d'Egitto Hosni Mubarak al suo arrivo al Quirinale. archivio fotografico del Presidente Ciampi Giorgio Napolitano - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| The Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak during a visit to Quirinale, Rome. quirinale.it Giulio Andreotti - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Visita del presidente egiziano Hosni Mubarak a Roma. Archivio Andreotti Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (R) chats with Italian Foreign Minister Lamberto Dini in Cairo 09 September. Hosni Mubarak - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Pres Mubarak meets King Abdullah, D'Alema, Blair, Iraqi FM and Amr Moussa. AP Archive Giuliano Amato - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| During his four-day visit to Italy, President Mubarak held talks with Italian Prime Minister Amato and Pope John Paul II. Photo: Al-Ahram Organisation Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi (L) listens to Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (R) following their joint press conference in Cairo 20 November 2006. Prodi, who also met with his Egyptian counterpart Ahmed Nazif upon his arrival at the airport, is on an official two-day visit to the Egyptian capital. Hosni Mubarak - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (R) meets with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi in Egypt's Red Sea resort of Sharm el-Sheikh May 12, 2009. (Xinhua/Zhang Ning) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Halonen and President of Egypt Hosni Mubarak. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic Reino Unido * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Thatcher and Hosni Mubarak, 1981. REUTERS / LETKEY ROY Hosni Mubarak - John Major.jpg| 1992 - De Britse premier John Major praat met Mubarak in het presidentieel paleis in Kairo. Foto Reuters / Stringer Hosni Mubarak - Tony Blair.jpg| Blair & Mubarak Gordon Brown - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy, Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak, Jordanian King Abdullah II, Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, British Prime Minister Gordon Brown and Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi hold a press conference at the end of an international summit on Gaza in Sharm el-Sheikh on January 18, 2009. Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| President of the Arab Republic of Egypt comes with a visit to Poland. president.pl Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| From L-R: US President Bill Clinton, Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak, Russian President Boris Yeltsin and Palestinian Authority President Yasser Arafat, join their hands against 'terrorism' during a family photo at the end of the anti-terrorism summit in Sharm el Sheikh, March 13, 1996. (File photo, AFP) Dmitry Medvedev - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Los presidentes de Rusia, Dmitry Medvedev, y de Egipto, Hosni Mubarak, se reunieron el 23 de junio del 2009 FOTO: Reuters Hosni Mubarak - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin held talks with President Hosni Mubarak of Egypt, who is in Russia on a three-day official visit May 28, 2004 15:00 The Kremlin, Moscow URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Sin imagen.jpg| Moscow. Kremlin. General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the USSR Mikhail Gorbachev (R) and Egyptian president Hosni Mubarak. Fuentes Categoría:Hosni Mubarak